pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Stripes Tiger
Beauty and the Stripes Tiger" is Thomas O'Malley' another movie-spoofs of 1991's film "Beauty and the Beast". Cast *Belle - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) *The Beast - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Prince Adam - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Gaston - King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Lumiere - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Lumiere (Human) - Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Cogsworth - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Cogsworth (Human) - Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Mrs. Potts - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Chip - Lune (Leo the Lion; 1966) *Chip (Human) - Fox (Franklin) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Wardrobe - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Sultan the Footstool - Scooby Doo *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Rajah (Aladdin) *Stove - Prince John (Robin Hood) *LeFou - Mepps (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Maurice - Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Phillipe - Himself *Wolves - Themselves *The Bimbettes - Dixie,Lindsay & Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Monsieur D'Arque - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) Scenes: * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 1-Prologue/Maisie * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 2-Maisie Meets Professor Ratigan and Fidget * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 3-Artemis's Invention * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 4-Artemis Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Wolves Attack * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 5-Artmeis Arrives at The Castle * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 6-King Cat/Maisie (Reprise) * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 7-Maisie at The Castle * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 8-Maisie's New Home * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 9-King Cat (Gaston) * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 10-Maisie meets Nala, Lune and Lyra * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 11-Maisie Being so Dificcult * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 12-Maisie Leave her Room and meet Simba and Bagheera * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 13-"Be Our Guest" * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 14-Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Wolves Attack Again * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 15-Maisie dressing Shere Khan's Wounds/King Cat meets Warren T Rat * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 16-Something Special for Maisie/"Something There" * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger 17-"Human Again" * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger 18-"Beauty and The Stripes Tiger" * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 19-Shere Khan Let Maisie Go/King Cat's Plan * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 20-"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs Human Again * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 21-Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and The Stripes Tiger Part 22-End Credits Quotes 1 Khan/The Beast catches Maisie/Belle in the West Wing *'Shere Khan/Beast': Why did you come here? *'Maisie/Belle': I'm sorry. *'Shere Khan/Beast': I warned you never to come here! *'Maisie/Belle': I didn't mean any harm. *'Shere Khan/Beast': remotely angry DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?! a table out of anger *'Maisie/Belle': Please! Stop! *'Shere Khan/Beast': GET OUT!! more objects as Maisie/Belle runs out of the room in absolute terror GET OUT!!!! calming down, he looks dismayed at his own behavior Quotes 2 nurses the Shere Khan/Beast's wounds in the den after the fight with the wolves; she dips a rag into a small dish of hot water poured by Lyra's Tea Pot/Mrs.Potts * Maisie/Belle: There now. Khan/Beast licks his wounds Don't do that. to clean his wounds with the rag Just hold still. applies the rag to the wound, causing Shere Khan/Beast to jump back and roaring in pain; the big cats, who are close by, hide in fear * Shere Khan/Beast: THAT HURTS! * Maisie/Belle: If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! * Shere Khan/Beast: If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened. * Maisie/Belle: If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away. * Shere Khan/Beast: pauses Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing! * Maisie/Belle: Well then, YOU should learn to control your temper! Khan/Beast tries to counterpoint, but can't think of anything good; so he bows his head in shame; the big cats re-emerge * Maisie/Belle: Now, hold still. This might sting a little. the rag to the wound; though Shere Khanl/Beast winces, he doesn't pull back this time By the way, thank you for saving my life. * Shere Khan/Beast: at Belle, with a surprised, yet gentle look You're welcome. Quotes 3 *'Shere Khan/Beast': You... You came back. *'Maisie/Belle': Of course I came back. I couldn't let them.... the Shere Khan/Beast Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner... *'Shere Khan/Beast': Maybe it's better... it's better this way. *'Maisie/Belle': Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. *'Shere Khan/Beast': At least...I got to see you....one last time. *'Maisie/Belle': No. No! Please. Please! Please don't leave me! Sobs I love you. Khan/The Beast lays dying with Maisie/Belle at his side; meanwhile, the rose is down to its last petal :better, Shere Khan/Beast reaches up and touches Maisie/Belle's cheek :paw falls and his eyes close :last petal falls away, leaving Bagheera/Cogsworth, Simba/Lumiere, and Lyra/Mrs. Potts distraught; suddenly, a magical shower falls around Shere Khan/Beast and Maisie/Belle, and Shere Khan/Beast rises into the air, turning into a muscular goldenrod cat prince with white tip tail; then he lands on the ground and when he gets up, he turns toward Maisie/Belle :*'Goon/Prince Adam': Maisie, it's me. :*'Maisie/Belle': realizes he's still alive It is you! : Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:Animals